Flameheart Part I: The Waterfall
by Rita Marx
Summary: A team of demon hunters meet the Jedi. Crossover between Poltergeist: The Legacy and Star Wars.


Title: Flameheart Part I: The Waterfall  
Author: Rita Marx pinduck85@yahoo.com  
Keeper of the Flamesword O==[={={={==   
"Flameheart" The Padparadscha Lightsabre  
Rating: PG  
Category: AU/Adventure  
Summary: A team of demon hunters meet the Jedi.   
Crossover between Poltergeist: The Legacy and Star Wars.   
# Part 1 of 3 in the first branch of the Portal Series. #   
Setting: Earth/Old Republic (pre-TPM)  
Longwinded Generic Disclaimer: Anyone/ thing/ place you recognize from the movies belongs to George Lucas. Anyone/ thing/ place you recognize from Poltergeist: The Legacy belongs to MGM/UA. Everything else, including   
Maria's Flamesword is mine. And no, I'm not making any $$$ off this, the bank said Republic dataries are no good -- only real money.   
Plot bunny: This plot bunny kept tap, tap, tapping on my windowpane; until it was either write this or go insane; ideas went, ideas came; to the rhythm of Yoda's walking cane. =:[   
Feedback: Please, my ego and my bunnies crave it. Flames will be nuked @={  
Archive: You want it? You can have it. Just let me know so I can go visit. :)   
Note: //Telepathy.// ~One's own thoughts to themselves~ [Visions] Sounds   
Author's note: The location for this story was modeled after the small waterfall at Inks Lake State Park northwest of Austin, Texas. I have been there for a couple of geology class fieldtrips and I can say this with great certainty: *There are NO demons at the park!* Only a lot of Town Mountain Granite, Orthogneiss (the pink rock) and Paragneiss (the grey rock). It is a very nice park to visit -- I would recommend it for a nice camping trip.  
  
+ ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ + ~ * ~ +   
  
A tall man with thick, wavy brown hair waited for his last two companions at the top of a granite slope. The silver in his hair turned to burnished gold as he squinted against the afternoon sun.  
  
Slip Bam Groan   
  
"Phillip! Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, Derek. I'm fine." A young man in his mid-thirties with black hair and kind eyes gingerly picked himself up and brushed off the dirt from his black trousers. A Roman collar encircled his neck.  
  
Behind the priest, a beautiful woman with milk-chocolate skin and curly black hair scrambled up. "Don't wait for me guys. I'm right behind you. We're almost there, Derek. I can feel it. The reports were right -- there is a Darkness here."  
  
"I feel it too, Alex. We must hurry to be in position before it emerges. Nick and Maria are already there. It's not much farther." The edge in the Dutchman's voice came out strongly.  
  
Despite their leather jackets, the energy that filled the air made the fine hair on their arms rise as goosebumps prickled their skin. They finished the hard climb up the steep slope and continued onward, letting instinct and their gift of Sight guide them to the others. Following the trail, they rounded a bend and came into view above a small waterfall.  
  
A young man with short brown hair dressed in sneakers, a dark T-shirt, black leather jacket and blue jeans held an automatic pistol in front of him as he stood on a small granite peninsula over 200 feet downstream from the falls. Scanning the near-side he kept watch for the enemy. "Clear on your side, Derek!"  
  
A small figure dressed in combat boots, khaki cargo pants, matching shirt, long brown-fringed cowboy jacket, and khaki baseball cap with a long flap covering the neck stood on the near-side. Scanning the far-side with pistol in the ready position the figure turned toward the leader. "All clear Derek," the young woman reported as the trio met her at the top of the falls.  
  
The Legacy team from the San Francisco House had come to this small, remote waterfall northwest of Austin, Texas to investigate reports of a demon terrorizing the local cattle ranchers. Normally, the team from the Austin House would have sent this demon back to Hell, but currently all Legacy Houses were busy and could not break away to deal with this. San Francisco was the only House available to handle this case.  
  
As a secret organization, the Legacy has offices worldwide, each doing their part to protect mankind. Each House stood firm, protecting and defending the innocent. The Legacy was the last defense between mankind and the Darkness that threatens the world -- the Darkness known as Evil.  
  
"Derek, Alex, start searching for the portal," the priest said as he reached into the bookbag he carried. With hands held outward from their body, the Precept and his assistant concentrated on their feelings, letting the flow of energy surround them.  
  
A vision in black and white slammed into Derek's head. [...a swirl of bright light-bands...a tall man with flowing hair and a full beard...a battle...Maria rising her sword...a dark shadow...] "There, on the peninsula where Nick is standing. That's where the portal will open, Phillip."  
  
Hearing he was standing where soon a portal from Hell will form, the former Navy SEAL muttered a curse and clambered to a better position on the far-side. From his new location above the peninsula, Nick could better guard his teammates.  
  
As each member moves into position above the falls, Phillip watches his large mahogany and silver Crucifix catch the golden rays of the sun, and takes a few deep, cleansing breaths. Maria stands off to his side atop the falls. Derek crosses the shallow water to the far-side and readies his pistol, as does Alex on the other side of Phillip. Together the five of them form a crescent facing the peninsula, to face the enemy.  
  
The afternoon sun rests lower into the horizon, casting shadows across the water.  
  
Maria shifts uneasily on her feet, her senses warning her of the pending danger. She looked to Derek and Alex, both gifted with the Sight. The general public would call it ESP. It was a gift that allowed them to "see" and "sense" what others could not. Maria had this gift as well; it worked to warn her if there was anything nearby that would prove to be a danger to her. It helped save her life many times and that of her teammates.  
  
Derek and Alex both "saw" something about to happen on the peninsula in front of them. ~...So why are me senses telling me to watch my back?~ she asks herself. Derek saw the confusion on her face. Before he could question her, a disk of light exploded with a roar on the other side of the peninsula.  
  
"Fire in the hole!" Nick yelled. All weapons were trained on the center, waiting for the signal to open fire. Each defender carried a full clip of bullets blessed by the Roman Catholic priest in hopes of slowing down the demon, so he could complete the holy ritual and prayer that will banish the demon to Hell.  
  
Bands of bright blue energy swirl, expanding to a ten-foot radius. An iris of blinding white light opens in the center. Slowly, three men in long brown robes, sand colored tunics and knee boots emerge.  
  
Nick sets his sight on the first figure, a dark skinned man with a bald head. Alex follows his lead. Derek recognizes the second figure from his vision and targets the tallest man. Maria focuses on the third, a young man in back.  
  
"Monks?" Phillip moaned. How many times has evil taken on the appearance of something familiar? ~Too many times,~ he thinks as he crosses himself against the profanity.  
  
Up to their ankles in water, the three "monks" blinked to regain their vision from the portal. Trudging onto the peninsula the tallest stiffened. The defenders knew they've been detected as the monks' hands fly to their waists for a weapon. Nick opened his mouth to give the order.  
  
"HOLD!! Hold! Hold your fire!" Maria shook her head, a frown creasing her forehead. "Derek, I sense no danger from them! They are not a threat. They are not the problem."  
  
"But, the ranchers say this is where the demon hides."  
  
"And they are correct. I can still feel a danger, only..." she looked over her shoulder. "DUCK!!"  
  
An oppressive wave of darkness bounded at them from behind the stunted trees and prickly pear cacti. Two-feet thick and snake-like, its body rose above them like a snake about to strike. The dark python lunged toward the closest person. Derek dove out of the way. The Legacy team opened fire. The blessed bullets seemed to jar the demon, slowing it down, confused at being repeatedly struck by bullets of Faith in the Light. Phillip began his prayer as his teammates moved in to protect him and give him time to finish the ritual. Having done this many times they worked well together and held each other's back in safety. They worked as a closely-knit team.  
  
Suddenly, the python split into five snakes, each diving for separate prey. Someone cursed, "That's never happened before!"   
  
"Cease fire! This thing is doing a Hydra on us. The more we hurt it, the more we have to deal with," Derek shouted. They switched tactics. They all knew the routine -- just keep the demons busy long enough for Phillip to do what he does best while playing keep-away with a creature from Hell. No problem; they've done this countless times over the years.  
  
Scrambling over to his team, Nick looked over his shoulder at the monks. They stood there on the peninsula watching the demons rear up. ~Just stay out of our way, Brothers.~ All three turn to look at him in the eye as though they heard his thought.  
  
One by one, Nick saw his friends knocked to the ground before he could reach them. Derek, the man he regarded more like a father than his own, flew into the brush above the falls. Alex stumbled hard into a rocky ledge and cried out in pain holding her shin. Only Maria still stood between the priest and demons as his Irish lilt chanted the ancient prayers. The calm in the center of a hurricane, Phillip continued without skipping a beat. Running interference for two demons, Maria jumped high as the tail of one demon swung at her from the side. Nick's demon grazed his shoulder spinning him around into the scrub brush.  
  
"PHILLIP!!" Derek shouted in horror as he watched the priest tumble over the edge of the small cliff that bracketed the waterfall. His blood froze. Together, Phillip and Nick were the sons of his heart. He prayed his young friend would be all right.  
  
The five demons fled their prey to combine their efforts on the priest.   
  
"Maria!"  
  
She gasped in surprise as she looked below her. "I see it, Nick!"  
  
The monks were now at the edge of dry rock just below the falls. Measuring 25 feet wide from the base of the cliff, over which the water flowed down one side, and running 75 feet parallel to the top was an uneven shoreline of bare rock. From this ledge to a granite dike in the water was 50 feet, and the peninsula another 175 feet beyond that.  
  
Surrounding the fallen priest, the monks protected him with swords. Each blade glowed a different color light. The tall one swung a brilliant green blade, the dark one swung violet, and the young one twirled a blue blade in his hand. Thrust, parry, reposte, the three light blades blurred as their masters attacked the demons, constantly moving to keep the shaken priest safe as he gathered his things to begin again.  
  
"Enough of this, time for the big guns," Maria muttered as she reached behind her back. With a quick prayer she took a running leap off the 20-foot rise. Raising her arms, she thumbed a switch on a foot-long silver cylinder. A blade of orange-pink flame sliced through her first demon before her feet touched ground. As a bottle rocket bursts into light as it dies, the demon burst into blackness and disappeared into a circle of red glowing beneath it on the bare rock. Maria body-checked the dark monk to keep him well away from this trapdoor to Hell.  
  
Facing the demon attacking the young man, Phillip finished his first prayer of banishment. The demon vanished as the first one had when struck by Maria's fiery sword.  
  
Only the orange-pink flame of Maria's blade seemed to have any effect. The other swords didn't even make a scratch on the demons' hides, but did serve well to annoy them. The monks seemed to understand this and changed their strategy thusly to include her. Together they ran interference for the priest and the swordswoman. The priest completed another prayer and stepped back as his   
second demon returned to Hell.  
  
Derek watched in awe as the monks moved as one unit in a smoothly choreographed battle between the forces of Darkness and the forces of Light. Maria was right about them. He and Alex could feel the positive energy of Light flowing, concentrated and surrounding them. They understood these monks fought for the same reason the Legacy did -- as a force between Light and Dark; between Good and Evil.  
  
With the demonic forces now vastly reduced, Maria had an easier time slipping in and dispatching the remaining two demons. As the larger, host demon vanished it burst with a wave of energy slamming everyone backwards. The monks kept their footing, but Phillip struck the wall and Maria fell backwards knocking her head against the cliff wall.  
  
Silence permeated the small lake and surrounding area. Only the soft trickle of the waterfall and the hum of four light swords were heard.  
  
Maria shook her head to clear the fuzz from the impact. Slowly, she straightened up and sensed around her. Her senses told her there was no longer any trace of danger near by. She gave a thumbs up to Phillip beside her and watched his lips curl upward as he nodded. "All clear, Derek! Another one bites the dust," she called out raising her blazing sword in victory. Her team leader smiled and nodded down to her. Closing her eyes, she brought the bottom of her sword's grip to her lips and gave it a quick kiss. "Thank you for another victory, my friend," she whispered.   
  
She looked at each monk standing before her. Three studied one as the one studied them. No danger emanated from them. She nodded towards them and saluted. She snapped to attention, chin up, sword still lit, she brought her hand up to touch the brim of her cap and held it there for a few seconds while holding the dark monk's eyes, then snapped the flame down to point at the ground before disengaging the blade. Together, the monks sheathed their swords and bowed to her with hands inside their sleeves.  
  
Off to her side, a soft moan alerted Maria that Phillip was more hurt than he had let on. ~Typical, always trying to be the brave one when he already is,~ she thought as she moved to catch him.  
  
The dark monk reached him first and gently laid him on the ground. He spoke a language Maria did not recognize.   
  
"Is everyone all right?" inquired Nick.  
  
Derek responded first, "Alex has a broken leg and I have a dislocated shoulder."  
  
"Phillip was knocked out and I took a hard knock on the head." At this, Nick jumped down to aid the man who was like a brother to him.   
  
The dark monk spoke to his companions who turned to find a way up to the top. Kneeling opposite Nick, he cradled the priest's head in his hands and closed his eyes.  
  
Nick held his friend's hand and gently shook his shoulder, "Come on Phillip, wake up. Come on."  
  
Maria took a step closer, studying the monk. Like Phillip, she could often "feel" things. She could "feel" a warm, comfortable energy flow emanating from this monk and got the impression he was doing something to her friend.  
  
After a while, Phillip drew a slow, deep breath, then another, and slowly opened one eye and then the other. He looked like he was just waking up. "Lie still for a moment, Phillip." Nick gently kept him down with one hand on his chest.  
  
Still, the monk had not removed his hands. Maria nodded with a wink at Nick's questioning glance.  
  
"Your friend will be all right now," the monk spoke slowly. He focused his brown eyes on Nick, "The minor concussion has healed."  
  
"OK, let's get everybody topside," Nick ordered, helping his friend to his feet. Maria turned to follow the path the other two monks had taken to reach the top. This placed the dark monk between herself and Nick. A standard security protocol to guard someone they were not sure about.  
  
She retrieved her large, red bookbag from beneath a sapling near the water's edge. Turning to look at Nick, she rubbed the side of her nose with one finger, then moved quickly to climb up to her other two companions. Nick took the gesture for what it was -- a signal that this man between them was no threat.  
  
The older monk had Derek by the arm and wrenched his shoulder back into place. Of equal height, they reflected a small smile of friendship. Derek to say "thank you," while the other said "you are welcome," without words.  
  
The young monk knelt beside Alex. In an unknown tongue, he caught the attention of his brethren. The dark one joined him as Nick pulled out his combat knife and began to slice open her pant leg up to her lower thigh. With gentle hands he probed her injury.  
  
"The shin is broken, boss."  
  
"I could have told you that, Nick!" she spat out.  
  
The dark monk touched her shoulder to ease her back into Maria's arms. "Relax and you will feel no pain," he instructed. Alex went limp as a feeling of warmth spread through her. The monk eyed the young man in denim across from him and slowly wrapped his hands around the woman's leg.  
  
"Yeow!" Alex cried out, as her broken bone was re-aligned.  
  
Then rubbing his palms together the monk placed his hands over the fracture and closed his eyes.  
  
Alex and Maria looked at each other as the feeling of warmth continued. "Derek...I think this man is a natural healer," Maria said softly.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Well, I am. I can feel the bone...trying to heal itself?" Alex looked puzzled.  
  
After several minutes, the monk leaned back with a matching puzzled look creasing his forehead. "That is all I can do for the moment, Miss."  
  
Nick took another look at her leg and shook his head; "We'll need to put a splint on that before we can even think about getting you out of here, Alex."  
  
"Maria, do you think you can find a splint for her?" inquired Derek.  
  
"Sure boss, no problem; although, it will take a while. I'll see what I can come up with. I may even be able to manufacture a cast. Will you be OK?" Alex nodded as Phillip came to take Maria's place behind her. "Meanwhile, Nick, you can start cutting this up into a bandage." From her pack, she pulled out a floursack towel. Nodding, Nick took out his pocketknife and opened the scissors. "I'll be back as soon as I can, guys," she said turning to retrace the trail. Massaging the back of her head with both hands she muttered, "Maybe this walk will help me get rid of this darn headache."   
  
"What are they doing?" Phillip looked over his shoulder to the monks. They were sitting cross-legged next to each other at the far end of the outcrop, near the waterfall. Eyes closed and hands on their knees they sat ramrod straight.  
  
"Looks like they're meditating," replied Derek.  
  
"Derek."  
  
"Yes, Nick?" The Precept took Alex's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.  
  
Nick shook his head, "There's no way Alex can make it safely down that steep slope on one leg without help. We may need to carry her back down to the horses. It's getting late and we'll never make it back to the McGregor Ranch before nightfall. We'll have to make camp here for tonight."  
  
"Very well then. When Maria gets back I'll go look for firewood." He took a glance at the monks and cocked a questioning eyebrow at his security chief.  
  
Nick shrugged and rubbed the side of his nose as his second had done earlier.  
  
"Phillip, do you know the language they speak?"  
  
"No. It's unlike any I've heard. But given enough time, I could decipher it," he stated with confidence. His companions nodded. The young priest was the best translator in the Legacy. Whether it was a spoken language, or his specialty -- ancient tongues rarely, or no longer spoken, this Jesuit could crack the code.  
  
O==[={={={==   
  
Maria walked along the game trail carefully looking at the trees as she went. She compared her abilities with those of her teammates. Derek and Alex had the gift of Sight; with it they could catch glimpses of the future, and sometimes an object's own past. They could also "see" when someone they cared deeply for was in grave danger. Nick's experience as a Navy SEAL made him well suited to the role of Security Chief; he was fiercely protective of those he was charged   
to protect. Phillip was a gentle soul; completely devoted to the work of God, yet also to the role the Legacy had to play in the world. In his own way, Phillip had more courage and strength than anyone did on the team. Many times he looked Evil in the eye and armed only with his Faith sent the Devil's minions back to their Master in failure.  
  
~But, where do I fit in?~ she asked herself so many times since finding herself at Derek's front door three years ago. Her talent seemed three-fold. The sense that warned her of danger near-by served her well over throughout her life. Often, if her team was lost, she could find them; she just seemed to have a knack for finding her way through any maze. And she could improvise. Right now she had a fully formed image in her mind of a cast she could make for Alex, not just a simple splint. All she needed was to find a tree limb that grew at just the proper angle and was thick enough.   
  
After several minutes of examining the vegetation, she found what she envisioned. A tree limb turning at a right angle and roughly eight inches in diameter. "Ah, yes. This will do quite nicely." She ignited her Flamesword and removed the smaller branches before cutting the length she needed. Tossing it over her shoulder she made her way back.  
  
O==[={={={==   
  
Thunk  
  
The tree limb bounced off the bare rock as Maria dropped it next to a couple of horse blankets.   
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Well, I've got some good news and I've got some bad news. The good news is that this is your cast, Alex. Or rather it will be after I'm done carving it. Nick, do you have the bandage finished?"  
  
"Yes, 'Miss MacGyver'," Nick teased, his brown eyes crinkled above his grin. By cutting the square cloth, zigzagging from one side to the other and leaving an inch margin on the sides, he now had a single strip over four yards long. "Now, this I gotta see." Maria rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's the bad news?" Derek asked.   
  
"The bad news is we'll have to spend the night here, Derek. The demon apparently made a feast of the horses before it decided to bushwhack us. There's barely even enough left for the buzzards. I was able to recover a couple of blankets, but that's all."  
  
"Yes, well," he nodded. "We already decided that until we can secure Alex's leg for travel we'll have to stay. We'll find some firewood for tonight." He motioned for Phillip to join him.   
  
"There's a dead tree farther up the trail. Take the wire saw from my pack, Derek"  
  
He shook his head, "You have everything in there but the kitchen sink, Maria."  
  
"No, just everything I need to *make* the kitchen sink," she grinned. "The monks are still meditating, I see." She had the impression that more was going on than met the eye.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Nick, why don't you see about dinner? I saw some fish in the stream. I'll hold down the fort."  
  
"Right." He pulled out his knife again and began to fashion a young sapling into a fishing spear.  
  
Sitting down to face the monks, Maria measured the tree limb against Alex's leg. Adjusting the length of her Flamesword she cut off the excess and sliced off the front portion of it, then began to hollow it out.  
  
Derek and Phillip returned and began the campfire as she finished.   
  
The monks finally began to stir and watched the Legacy team get set up for the night. "May we be of assistance?" the dark monk inquired as he watched Maria settle Alex's leg into the makeshift cast and blind it together with the bandage.  
  
"Do you know how to spear fish?" Nick asked from upstream.   
  
"I will help," the young monk said removing his robe and folding it neatly.  
  
The sun was about to set and the fire was crackling when Nick and the young monk returned with several fish.   
  
"Nice catch guys," Phillip said eyeing the trout.   
  
"Maria, can he borrow your knife?"  
  
"Sure," she tossed her own combat knife to the young monk who caught it without even looking. Together, the fishermen set themselves to cleaning dinner.  
  
By unspoken agreement, both groups had remained silent until now. Once the fish were cooking over the fire Derek made the first move to get acquainted. "I would like to thank you for your assistance. My name is Derek Rayne. This is Nick Boyle, Alex Moreau, Maria Starjen and Father Phillip Callahan."  
  
"I am Jedi Master Mace Windu," the dark monk said as he bowed toward Derek.   
  
The tall monk spoke for himself, "I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my Padawan Learner, Obi-Wan Kenobi." They also bowed.  
  
Greetings were exchanged with a handshake. "Please, call me Qui-Gon." Derek's vision went black and white as he shook hands with the Jedi Master. Hazel eyes stared into blue as Derek "saw" a city of inconceivably high buildings sparkling in the sun. A corner of the monk's lips curled upward into a crooked grin.  
  
Alex gasped as she "saw" a round room with other monks seated in a circle, and some of them were clearly not human. This she envisioned as she shook Windu's hand.  
  
Maria checked her senses, but still there was no danger emanating from these men. She long also learned to trust her feelings in this and so let the matter drop. If her senses said there was nothing to fear, then she could relax. But, she would continue to observe them. She had the impression these men would somehow figure into the rest of her life. It was a feeling that emerged as she looked for the cast, and the "feeling" was getting stronger. It was as if a little bird was beginning to scream at her that somehow her future was connected to these men. With a mental shrug, she decided not to dwell on it for the moment, but rather she would sleep on it.  
  
A spark of electricity flashed between her hand and Kenobi's. They both jumped and smiled as they rubbed the sting away. "Call me Obi-Wan."  
  
Maria smiled at his lyrical accent. She took an assessing look at him. His green eyes sparkled into her dark brown eyes. A cute grin graced his sensual lips above a cleft in his chin. A strong jaw line led her vision to the long braid resting on his chest from behind his right ear. She felt her face warm and hoped that was only the campfire.  
  
"Shall we be seated?" Maria removed her cap before arranging herself before the fire. She shook out her medium length, raven-black hair and re-tied it into a ponytail, pulling only half of it back. Swiftly she braided a ribbon through the ponytail. The groups intermingled as they sat.   
  
"Where are you monks from?" Phillip asked, curious about his brethren.  
  
All three fought to hide a grin. "We are not monks Father Callahan. We are Jedi Knights."   
  
"I've not heard of this order, Master Windu. Where do you come from?"  
  
"Please, you may call me Mace. We come from Coruscant."  
  
Maria thought about this place name and finally shook her head. "I'm not familiar with that name. Where is Coruscant?"  
  
"It is the center of the Republic. It is what we call Galactic Center."  
  
"The Republic?" Nick asked  
  
"Yes, the Galactic Republic."  
  
"The Galactic Republic?...Wait a second," Alex interjected. "You're not trying to make us believe you're from another world, are you?"  
  
Qui-Gon nodded with a slight smile. "We are not from this world, Alex." Something buried deep tugged at the back of his memory. He turned to Mace to continue. "Things feel different here, Mace. I do not feel the Living Force the same way here as in our own worlds. There is a different kind of life-energy flowing here. And, I do not sense these people as I should. It is as   
though they have no midi-chlorians, yet have their own form of life-energy."  
  
"Midi-chlorians? Living force? Jedi?" Alex asked.  
  
"The Living Force is what binds the Universe together. It is the energy that surrounds us in every living thing. Midi-chlorians are a symbiotic, microscopic life form that carries this force throughout every living cell."  
  
"Sounds like an Eastern philosophy," Phillip nodded.   
  
"But back to where you're from -- you don't really expect us to believe you're from another world, do you?" Nick, ever the skeptic, asked with an edge in his voice.  
  
"How do explain the swords, Nick?" Maria spoke softly, "We don't have the technology, nor the knowledge to construct such weapons." She glared at each silver cylinder these Jedi carried at their waist. Shifting uneasily, she looked Qui-Gon in the eye. "How do you explain the swords? And why the different colors?"  
  
Qui-Gon unhooked his sword and activated the blade. The Legacy team tensed, not knowing what to expect. Could these strangers be trusted with such a weapon?   
  
"The Lightsabre is the weapon of the Jedi. We use it only to defend those who can not defend themselves, never to attack. The Jedi are the Guardians of Peace and Justice throughout the galaxy. We are mediators, negotiators and counselors first. Only as a last resort are we then warriors. For over 1,000 generations it has been so."  
  
"One-thousand generations?" Derek said to himself.   
  
"And the blade will literally cut through anything," Maria added.  
  
"Yes, except another lightsabre. The colors are controlled by the properties of the focusing crystals used to form the energy blade." Qui-Gon explained, deactivating his 'sabre.   
  
"How did you come into possession of yours, Maria?" asked Mace.  
  
"I found it. Every now and again I help some associates on one of their archeological expeditions. Several months ago, at an excavation, I found it in a sealed clay jar. Something told me not to mention it, and so I hid it. And I kept it...I call it 'Flameheart'."  
  
"You named your 'sabre?" questioned Mace.   
  
"Yes. Throughout history, many warriors have often given names worthy of their swords. A blade as unique as this one deserves a name. The first time I held it, the name 'Flameheart' just popped into my head. It was as if the Flamesword itself spoke to me."  
  
Mace shook his head, "I have never seen a blade like yours before. Like a tongue of living fire, not concentrated into a tight blade like ours."   
  
"It has always been like that," she shrugged. "But, if a lightsabre, as you call it, can cut through anything, why did only my Flamesword have any effect on the demon?"  
  
"I have no answer."  
  
"And why did it destroy the demons just as effectively as my prayers of banishment?" Phillip inquired.  
  
No one had an answer.  
  
"When I think about that, Phillip, it really scares me," Maria said in a small voice.  
  
The priest shook his head. "I have another question."  
  
"Yes, Father Callahan?"  
  
"What language were you speaking when we first met? I don't recognize it."  
  
"No, you would not recognize it. It is called Galactic Basic."  
  
"Why do I have the impression you didn't know our language at first. You must be *very* quick studies to have learned American English in less than an hour with practically no exposure to it." A chill ran down Maria's spine. "Or is it something more?"  
  
Windu sensed her sudden chill. "You are very perceptive. I learned it while I was healing your friend. I reached into his mind for the knowledge I needed to be able to effectively communicate with you. Then, I taught my companions as we meditated."  
  
A large chunk of ice settled into her gut at the realization. "DAMN!!" Maria shot up to her feet and took several steps back. Her hers eyes blazed with a mixture of fear and anger. Only her discipline and control checked her instinctive response to do something rash. "These people are telepaths?! You know how I feel about that, Derek."   
  
Derek came to stand before her taking firm hold of her shoulders.  
  
Windu stood. "You have my word of honor, I took only the knowledge required and no more. A Jedi would never enter the mind of another without permission, unless it was a matter of great urgency, Maria."  
  
Nick also stood by his second ready to fight if need be. He looked squarely at each Jedi. His warrior's instincts told him they spoke the truth. He rubbed the side of his nose. "Are you all right with this, Maria?"  
  
She took a few deep breaths and slowly released her anger and unease. The fire popped loudly several times and sparks flew high as if to echo her turbulent emotions. With a terse nod she answered, "Yeah, I will be...I will be." Rubbing a hand along the back of her head she slowly regained her seat. "Sorry about that. I last time somebody went traipsing around inside my head I was... lost...for a long time. There's no telling what might happen the next time someone does that. You have my apologies."  
  
The Jedi nodded in understanding and accepted her apology.  
  
To break the tension, Obi-Wan took his turn to ask a question. "Why are you called 'Father'? Your friends seem far too old to be your children. Or is its simply the manner in which your people age? "  
  
Phillip laughed. "No, that is my title, Obi-Wan. I'm a priest in the Roman Catholic faith."  
  
"Oh, a priest, I see," he nodded.  
  
"How did you get here?" The scientist in Derek began to come out.  
  
As leader of the Jedi, Master Windu controlled the explanation. "The Jedi Council had reports of a unique disturbance in the Force. Strangely, it was centered in a garden within our own Temple. Witnesses reported seeing a disk of light explode into being just before the disappearance of several padawans. There was a similar disturbance just before this phenomenon occurred. This   
second time we were prepared for it and were in position to enter the portal to investigate. We came in hopes of finding our missing padawans."  
  
"Uh, 'padawan'? What exactly is that?" Maria asked.  
  
"It means 'Apprentice'. I am apprenticed to Master Jinn," Obi-Wan answered with a slight smile and a nod toward the older Jedi.  
  
"How old are they and how many? And when did they disappear?" inquired Alex.  
  
"Three in all, they range in age from fifteen to seventeen. By this age, their survival skills will be sufficient to survive in an unknown world. They disappeared three days ago."   
  
"Will they be able to learn the local language as you did?"  
  
A concerned look crossed the Jedi's faces. "With time."  
  
"Let me make a phone call or two. Perhaps we can help you." Derek walked a short distance away from the group and pulled out his cell phone as the others continued. Several minutes later he returned. "No luck. Our contact in Austin has no reports of strangers suddenly appearing as you have. Your padawans didn't come here, Master Windu. I'm sorry."  
  
"Perhaps, they were picked up and left somewhere else?" suggested Mace.  
  
Nick jumped in, "No. Our network of contacts is the best. If our people say they are not around here, they aren't."  
  
The conversation broke up into groups as the night wore on. Each exchanged information about their world. Master Windu sat with Derek and Alex learning about the Legacy, Qui-Gon conversed with Phillip about their beliefs, and Obi-Wan chatted with Nick and Maria.  
  
For a while, Maria listened to Phillip and his new friend. "Those two are cut from the same cloth."   
  
"What do you mean, Maria?"  
  
"Watch them carefully and you'll see what I mean, Obi-Wan. First, their accents are virtually identical."  
  
"OK, if they are from different worlds," Nick interjected. "How do you explain that?"   
  
"Parallel evolutionism, Nick. Two geographically isolated populations independently and naturally developing similar characteristics," she explained with a wave of her hand. "Second, they both have gentle spirits, but will fight tooth and nail for what they believe in. Phillip is always bring home strays to take care of," she finished with a grin.  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled, "Yes, that would describe Master Qui-Gon very well." He shook his head and looked at the young woman beside him. Somehow, with her hair pulled back as it was, the curve of her grin looked familiar, like he had known it all his life. He dismissed it as merely a trick of the firelight.  
  
In the distance a lonesome howl carried though the night. "Ah, the sound of nature returning back to normal." Maria smiled as two other howls from different directions answered the first. "Coyotes," she explained. "The packs are letting each other know it's safe to return to the area."  
  
Nick tried to hide a yawn, but was caught. "Well, if you two will excuse me, I think I'll turn in. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow...I mean later today."  
  
Looking at her watch, Maria agreed; it was already tomorrow. "You're right. It will be time to get up in a few hours. Obi-Wan, with your indulgence, I think I'll get some shut-eye, too. We'll see you in a few hours for breakfast," she yawned.   
  
"I, too, shall get some rest." Slowly, everyone exchanged 'Good nights' and settled down for what few hours were left before dawn. The Legacy members wrapped themselves up in their jackets as the Jedi cocooned themselves in their robes.   
  
Overhead, the Milky Way could faintly be seen arcing across the clear night sky. A single, white crescent moon shone brightly. Obi-Wan looked at some of the constellations his new friends pointed out to him. Orion, the Hunter, was his favorite, for he too carried a sword. With a last glance at a shooting star he dropped into a meditative sleep.  
  
O==[={={={==   
  
The sun bathed the outcrop with its warmth as a mockingbird merrily greeted the morning. "Will somebody pleeeaaase shoot that six-foot canary?" Alex groaned as she pried one eye open.  
  
"What time is it?" Phillip asked, finger-combing his hair.  
  
"Too doggone early, Phillip."  
  
Slowly the group began to stir in the crisp morning air. Derek noticed his two security officers were missing, as were Qui-Gon and his apprentice. Tending to the fire he smiled, listening to nature waking up. "Phillip, try catching some breakfast while I get the coffee going."  
  
"Sure," Phillip muttered through a yawn as Mace joined him.  
  
O==[={={={==   
  
Nick and Maria, ever the early risers, stood facing each other. Every morning they worked out together. Usually they would run a few miles, followed by sparring in armed or unarmed combat techniques and going through katas. Occasionally, the sparring would degrade into a knock-down, drag-out brawl/wrassling match for fun. But, no one ever got hurt more than they deserved. This morning, they faced each other with bowstaffs created from saplings.   
  
SLAP Grunt  
  
"I know you can do better than that, Maria." Nick took another swing and landed yet again against her ribs. Slap Ooofff "You seem preoccupied this morning."  
  
"Yes, I am. There's something on my mind I can't shake."  
  
Nick disengaged his attack and bowed to his opponent signaling the end of the session. "Want to talk about it?" Maria stalled. "Ah, come on, tell your big brother, Nick what's on your mind," he teased.  
  
She shook her head, "Ever get one of those feelings where you just *feel* that a life-changing event is sneaking up fast on you?...I need to dwell more on this."  
  
"Well, if you want to talk it out, you know I'm here." Nick pulled her into a friendly headlock and swung her around. "Let's work on some katas now, maybe that will help you relax some."  
  
O==[={={={==   
  
In silence, Nick and Maria walked back to camp, each enjoyed the songbirds greeting the early sun. Maria heard something on the very edge of her hearing. Cocking her head towards the sound she followed.   
  
Ssss Clang Clang Clang Ssss  
  
Maria stopped in mid-step as she rounded the bend. In a clearing, facing each other, stood Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Blue and green blades clashed, and sparks flew as the smell of ozone wafted through the air. A fine sheen of perspiration covered their brow and bared torsos. Padawan attacked Master with his eyes blindfolded? With lightening fast moves the apprentice pressed and countered against his master. In a ballet of graceful swings and flips, thrusts and parries, the Jedi sparred. Maria stood transfixed, watching.   
  
"These guys could qualify for the Olympics with one hand tied behind their back and blindfolded," whispered Nick.  
  
"No, Nick, these guys are better than Olympic quality -- they're combat survival quality."  
  
After a while, the men disengaged their lightsabres. Removing the blindfold, Obi-Wan smiled. They bowed to each other in respect, then turned toward their observers.  
  
"Good morning," Qui-Gon greeted cheerfully.   
  
Maria shook herself out of her reverie. "Good morning, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan." She nodded towards them. "I see Nick and I aren't the only early risers around here...I'm more than damn impressed! Do you guys always fight like that?"  
  
"Well, usually we do without the blindfold," Qui-Gon smirked.  
  
Nick shook his head in amazement. "And I thought Navy SEAL training was the toughest training to go trough. Remind me never to make you guys mad and then meet you in a dark alley somewhere."  
  
Inside, Maria felt her future taking a new direction. She was certain about it now. Meeting his eyes, her mind told her that somehow these men, Qui-Gon in particular, would alter the rest of her life. Once acknowledged, a feeling of "rightness" enveloped her. This was a feeling she was familiar with. A long time ago she had made a fateful decision that ultimately led her into the Legacy. That same feeling now told her she was doing the right thing. Butterflies began to prick her stomach. It was a scary thought, but she knew now where her future laid.  
  
Together they returned to the camp in silence.  
  
"Mmmm, I smell fresh coffee and even fresher fish," Nick grinned as he rounded the bend. The sight of hot coffee simmering and fish cooking greeted them. "Where'd you get the coffee and the mess kit?"   
  
"Maria's pack," replied Phillip. "She carries everything in there. No wonder it weighs twenty pounds."  
  
"No, I don't. And it does *not* weigh twenty pounds!" she protested.  
  
"How was your work out?" Alex greeted from her place by the fire.  
  
"Nick knocked the stuffing out of me again. But, then that's what I deserve for not blocking," Maria replied opening her pack. Retrieving a small soap container and her toothbrush she went downstream below the waterfall. She brushed her teeth, then washed her face and hair.   
  
Drying her hair with another floursack towel she carefully combed out her raven-black locks. A golden pendant measuring an inch and a half in diameter caught Obi-Wan's attention as it twirled on the end of a short chain. The sunlight twinkled off an etched design on the reverse side. His mind tried to recognize the design, but failed when she tucked the pendant back under her shirt.  
  
"After we eat Alex, I would like to attempt to heal your leg some more," Mace said.  
  
"So you are a natural healer, as Maria suspects?"  
  
"Yes, of sorts. Jedi can heal themselves of all but the most life threatening of injuries."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Using the Force, we can 'encourage' our cells to rejuvenate at a vastly accelerated rate. Yet, I may be of little help to you. Since your world seems to not have midi-chlorians as ours does, I fear my healing abilities may be rather limited. With enough midi-chlorians you could have mended your broken bone within hours," he explained.  
  
"Heal a broken bone in hours? I'd like to see that," scoffed Nick.  
  
Without warning, Obi-Wan grabbed Maria's knife from her side and cut deep into his forearm.   
  
"Obi-Wan!" Maria jumped to his side grabbing his wrist. Blood swelled and ran in a thick rivulet down his arm to pool onto the bare rock.  
  
Pushing away her attempts to stanch the bleeding he coolly eyed Nick. Without any comment, Obi-Wan looked at his wound. Quickly, the bleeding ceased. Nick and Maria stared wide-eyed as the gash completely healed itself as they watched, leaving not the faintest mark upon his well-muscled forearm.  
  
"Gives a whole new meaning to the phrase 'Physician heal thy self,' " Derek commented.  
  
"Mace, perhaps if Obi-Wan and I assist you, we could accomplish more," suggested Qui-Gon.  
  
O==[={={={==   
  
After breakfast, the Jedi gathered around Alex and began concentrating on mending the broken bone. As the others quietly observed from a distance, Maria drew Phillip aside.  
  
"Phillip, my friend, I must speak with you." The Jesuit complied and followed his friend away from camp.  
  
Settling down on some granite boulders, Maria paused to take a few deep breaths. "I find I am in need of some guidance, Padre." By use of the Spanish word for his title, Phillip knew this would be a troubling matter. He could feel her unease. Settling down next to her, he waited for her to make the first move.  
  
"I am troubled, Father. Since yesterday, I have had this incredibly strong 'impression' that things are going to change very quickly in my life and these men will be responsible for it. I feel my life is about to move onto a whole new path, a new direction. It scares me. If this means what I think it does, this really scares me...I have the feeling I won't be returning with you."  
  
"What exactly do you 'feel', Maria?"  
  
"I have the very strong feeling that my fate, my future, now lies with them. And the only way I will be able to rest, to shake this feeling, is to go with them when they leave."  
  
"But, how do we know they even *will* return to their homeland? We know nothing about the portal that brought them here."  
  
"I have the impression the portal will open again; and soon. I shall have to talk to Derek and see what he feels about the situation."  
  
"Do you feel this is the right decision for you?"  
  
"Yes," she nodded. "Three years ago, I left my job because I had a 'feeling' that it was the *right* thing to do." She chuckled and shook her head. "It seems I am forever making 'fateful decisions' of one kind or another, doesn't it? And yet, each time, my life takes on a new twist and I find myself living a new life."  
  
Phillip studied her for a moment. "How do you feel in your gut about this decision, Maria?" he asked softly.  
  
"I feel now as I felt then. I feel deep down that I *must* follow them. It just *feels* right, Phillip."  
  
"Then you know what you must do, my friend."  
  
"Destiny's calling," she replied with her head hung down.  
  
Her friend cradled her into a tight hug for several minutes. "I will pray that God and His angels keep you safe and out of harm's way."  
  
"I think that is what scares me most of all, my friend. After I leave this world, I will never again be able to go to Mass. I will never again be able to go to Confession, or be absolved of my sins," she sniffled.  
  
"Just keep the Faith, Maria. In your heart, just keep the Faith and God will do the rest."  
  
" 'Return to Hell without thy hand,' eh, Padre?" Maria referred to a past demon the priest sent back to Hell -- without his hand. That had not been a part of the prayer ritual, but Phillip truly believed it in his heart. 'A little bit of Faith can go along way,' he had said explaining his ad lib. Everyone still chuckled over that one.  
  
For a long time the two of them sat discussing matters of Faith and Fate. Then Maria wandered off alone to enjoy the nature of her world.  
  
O==[={={={==   
  
//Qui-Gon,// Mace spoke telepathically.  
  
//Yes, Mace, I sense it also. I think she does as well.//  
  
//Master, there is something about Maria I can not quite make out. I see something of her future, but it is unclear to me.//  
  
//You are correct, Padawan, there is something about her. It is her destiny to follow us. She will come with us to Coruscant.//  
  
O==[={={={==   
  
Maria called out as her Precept came into view, looking for her, "Derek, there is something I must discuss with you. It's important."  
  
"Phillip told me. You feel you'll be leaving us?"  
  
"Yes. The portal will be opening again soon. I wanted to ask if you and Alex 'saw' anything."  
  
"Yes, we both have. This afternoon the portal will re-emerge. And then you will leave us," he answered. The sadness in his voice mirrored the look in his hazel eyes. "We will miss you, Maria. You've been an excellent security officer and a valuable member of my House." He moved to embrace the smallest member of his House.  
  
"Does Nick know?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
Slowly they made their way back to camp.  
  
O==[={={={==   
  
"Alex! You're moving on your own?"  
  
A huge grin greeted her. "That's right, Maria. I'll still need the cast, but at least now I can actually get down to the main trail without being carried. I hope."   
  
"We have healed the injury to a point where Alex can move about in a walking-cast without doing more damage," informed Mace. "Although, I regret to say, we were unable to completely mend to fracture."   
  
"Give these guys the Nobel Prize for medicine, Derek!"  
  
"Once we get her safely onto the main trail, I'll run ahead to the McGregor Ranch for some suitable transportation back. Luckily the main trail isn't too far away," commented Nick.  
  
Derek nodded, "Sounds like a plan."  
  
As everyone sat down again, Qui-Gon spoke. "We feel we must be leaving you soon. The disturbance in the Force is building again. The portal will open this afternoon in the same place as before. We shall return to Coruscant."  
  
"But, you still haven't found your missing padawans," Alex pointed out.  
  
"We feel they are not within this region," replied Mace.   
  
"Perhaps they have moved on." Regret colored Qui-Gon's voice.  
  
"We'll keep our eyes and ears open for reports of teenagers wearing tunics and carrying lightsabres. If we find them, we'll keep them safe for you," Derek assured them.  
  
"The Jedi would be forever in your debt," Master Windu bowed his head.  
  
"This afternoon...That's not very much time before the portal reopens," Maria said looking at Phillip and Derek. She missed the glance between the two Jedi Masters.  
  
"Maria...we would like to invite you to come with us, as a sort of ambassador for your world," offered Mace.  
  
Stunned, she looked at the Jedi. This was the opening she was looking for -- a chance to go with them. Mace had a serious look on his face. Qui-Gon's lips had a slight curl to them and Obi-Wan outright grinned with encouragement.  
  
A tentative smile grew across Maria's face. "This would be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it would."  
  
"What an opportunity..."   
  
"You always did like learning about new places, Maria," Nick said bumping her shoulder with his. The gleam in his eyes said he knew.   
  
She checked what her feelings had to tell her. It *felt* right. A sense of "rightness" flooded through her. It was a feeling she accepted as she felt her future shift to take a new path. Nodding slowly, she answered, "Yes, I accept."  
  
"Well, that settles it."  
  
Derek and Phillip smiled. Nick and Alex came to hug her.   
  
"It almost settles it, Master Windu. I have a few things I must do before it's time to leave." She turned to look at the priest.  
  
"Of course, we will leave you to say your farewells." With that, the Jedi left their new friends alone as they walked down the trail to give them some privacy.  
  
Maria talked from her heart to her companions letting them know what she knew about her changing destiny, about how she knew this was the right thing for her to do. They understood and were happy she had the opportunity to go on an adventure for a lifetime.  
  
Her last hour she spent with Phillip, receiving the sacraments of Confession and Reconciliation, and the Eucharist in Communion. Realizing this would be the last time ever she would be so blessed, Maria broke down crying.   
  
With a final blessing, Father Callahan removed a sturdy golden chain with two medals from around his neck and placed it over her head. In the afternoon sun, the medals blazed golden fire; a Crucifix, and a medal of the Archangel St. Michael, God's chosen leader of His army and Protector of His children. A tear fell onto St. Michael as Maria kissed each medal.  
  
A final gift was pressed into her hands. Phillip's Bible radiated warmth as she clutched it to her heart. Still kneeling, she kissed her priest's hand, and said a silent prayer to keep her friends and the Legacy safe from the Darkness.  
  
O==[={={={==   
  
The four members of the San Francisco Legacy House stood in the afternoon sun. They were saddened by the loss of one of their own, yet happy for the new opportunities she would face.  
  
The Jedi had already said farewell to their new friends. They were glad to learn they were not the only ones in the Universe who willingly took up the fight against the Darkside. Indeed, this world was in good hands with the Legacy standing firm against the forces of Evil.   
  
Standing in water up to their ankles they waited with their newest companion. Maria gave one last look towards her comrades-in-arms against the Darkness in this world. A world she would soon be leaving for something entirely unknown.   
  
"Nervous?" Obi-Wan whispered in her ear as he clasped her hand.  
  
"Some," she nodded, acknowledging the butterflies in her stomach. "I'm looking forward to seeing Coruscant."  
  
A disk of light exploded with a roar on the other side of the small granite peninsula. Bands of bright blue energy swirl, expanding to a ten-foot radius. An iris of blinding white light opened in the center...  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ TBC in _Flameheart Part II: Topolakeah_ ~ ~ ~  
  
  



End file.
